This is the competitive renewal application for grant P41EB002031-11. It requests support to continue the development and application of NMR spectroscopy for structure determination of proteins in supramolecular assemblies. Of particular interest, are applications to membrane proteins with one or a few trans-membrane helices that constitute one-third of the expressed proteins in a genome; G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) with seven trans-membrane helices that are the major class of drug receptors; and peptide sequences incorporated and displayed on the surface of filamentous bacteriophages that are leads for vaccine and drug development. The feasibility of determining the three-dimensional structures of proteins in supramolecular assemblies by solid-state NMR spectroscopy has been demonstrated during the current funding period. High throughput structure determination and applications to larger membrane proteins require further development of the instrumentation and experimental methods for high-field solid-state NMR spectroscopy. In particular, the Resource is poised to capitalize on the opportunities presented by the 900 MHz magnet, and its new location at the University of California, San Diego in the center of one of the highest concentration of biomedical research activity in the Nation.